Tracey
Im so awesome at video games, I once beat Megaman with out dying and using cheats! -Tracey Tracey is a moderate sea green pegasus with a moderate scarlet and moderate vermillion mane and dark cerulean eyes. She has been blinded in her left eye after an attack by a werewolf. Her special talent is playin g video games and her cutiemark is a GameCube controller. Backstory Tracey is a pegasus who was born in Cloudsdale. Her parents signed her up at a school in Canterlot after she managed to levitate her NES controller, believing that she was an Alicorn. Tracey was bullied at the school since she was a pegasus. Her parents decided to move to Ponyville when she was 8 so that Tracey could make new friends. Because of this Tracey moved from Canterlot school to a school in Ponyville, however she was bullied at this school as well. In a dare, Tracey got lost in the Everfree forest where she was attacked by a werewolf. It scratched her left eye, leaving a scar and permanent blindness. It also bit her leg as she tried to escape. She survived but got turned into a werewolf herself. After this incident, she got bullied even more. Tracey also realized that she had psychic powers which explains why she managed to levitate her NES controller when she was a filly. She strengthened these abilities, which include teleportation, telekinesis and shapeshifting. However, since she isn't a unicorn she fails often. Tracey is now 16 and she lives in Cloudsdale. Because of her unusual psychic powers, she was once offered by Princess Celestia to be her new student. Tracey refused the offer, knowing that she would turn into a princess if she did. Tracey once accidentaly released the ancient demon, Darkflame while playing with her friends. Shocked at what she did, she flew to Canterlot to tell Princess Celestia and Luna to stop him. However, Celestia told Tracey that she must stop Darkflame herself, since she was the one who released him. Tracey eventually defeated the Demon Dragon by tripping him over and tying him up. However, she was unable to imprison him again so she had to wait for the Elements of Harmony, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie to do so. Tracey knows little of the main six, and only knows them as the ones who saved Equestria. She used to know Rainbow Dash however, since they went to the same flight school. Tracey refered to RD as a rival and was jealous of her popularity. Original design Traceys original design was a fluorescent green and her left eye was completely yellow. However, her design was changed because (in)famous Pony Oc rater MLP-GBU said the design was a pain to look at. Dark Tracey Tracey has a darker side called Dark Tracey. She has a darker colour scheme and messier mane and tail than Tracey. She is always surrounded by a sinister purple aura , Unlike the original Tracey, Dark Tracey lacks the blind eye and scar of the original. Personality Tracey isn't exactly the smartest pegasus out there. She has a bold, peppy and competitve personality but she can be shy at times. Tracey speaks with a slight british accent. She's a tomboy who never likes to do 'silly girly stuff' like wear dresses and the like. She also doesn't like the idea of being a student of Princess Celestia, since she knew that she wouldn't have much freedom Category:Pegasus Category:OC Category:Female Category:Fan-Charater Category:Werewolf ponies Category:Mare